


Gay Jaded Aliens & Their Dorky Girlfriends

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Groping, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings of Rose/Kanaya and Roxy/Porrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Jaded Aliens & Their Dorky Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HatterLifeStyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterLifeStyle/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, HatterLifeStyle! Your prompts were delightful.


End file.
